Geriatric patients or those who are incapacitated can be hospitalized for an extended period of time, which can cause such patients to suffer from various problems, such as pressure ulcers and incontinence. Prompt services or treatments are important to cure or prevent such problems. For example, ambulation can be periodically needed to prevent pressure ulcers. It is also important to change an absorbent pad as quickly as possible after the patient leaks urine on the bed. Therefore, it is desirable to monitor such a patient status and provide proper services to the patient while minimizing delay.